A Different Love Story ON HOLD
by MyRussianComrade
Summary: Rose's life is hell with Dimitri. What happens when she Ivan? Can he help her? Will Rose even escape? Rose x Ivan *REPOSTED!*
1. Chapter 1

A Different Love Story: Ivan x Rose

_**A/N: I don't own Vampire Academy! Richelle Mead does!**_

Chapter One:

Someone bumped into me and he had snapped. "Dude watch the fuck out!"  
I slapped him across the face. "Don't you talk to me like I'm common trash!"

He held his cheek looking at me shocked then glared and his face slowly softened.

"I'm sorry Dudette." He looked at the ground then his sapphire blue eyes met mine. "It's just I've had a bad day." He ran a hand through his shaggy blond hair. It was cute with his skater boy swag.

I took a calming breath, "You're not the only one, I'm sorry for slapping you." I apologized

He shook his head. "Naw, I deserved it." He smiled. "I'm Ivan."

I smiled back. "Rose."

He smirked then we heard the ice-cream truck. His face brightened up "Ice-cream?" he suggested.

I looked at my _much _worn out sandals before speaking. "I… I don't have any money…"

When I met his eyes he smiled and grabbed my hand. "Who said anything about money?" I stared at him in shock then Ivan chuckled and ran taking me with him. "C'mon Princess!"

**~~~A Different Love Story~~~**

I was on the ground laughing and Ivan above me as he tickled my ribs. "Ivan st-stop!" I laughed_._  
He shook his shaggy hair, "Not until you say the magic words, Princess."

I giggled, "Okay! _Pie_!"  
He got off me and lay down next to me. Shyly our hands were intertwined and Ivan signed content.

"This has been an awesome day."

I nodded. "Yea. It has." I didn't want the day to end but that'll never happen.

It was the most fun I ever had in a while. Then my phone vibe.

I felt my heart sink in my stomach. I knew who was on the phone.

I got up quickly and told Ivan, "Oh, I gotta go. I'm sorry." I really was upset I had to leave.

But I didn't want to be punished….again…for missing curfew… I quickly jogged off and I heard Ivan scrambling to his feet "Rose wait!" he called.

I stopped and took a deep breath and turned to him.

He gave me a pleading look, "Meet me again? Please?"  
I bit my lip and quickly looked at the setting sun. "I will try, Ivan." He gave a hopeful smile and I quickly left home…

**~~~A Different Love Story~~~**

**When I entered home I was welcomed with a fist on my right cheek.**

**I fell to the ground and extensively shield myself in a protective ball as I was kicked repeatedly and spat upon. Tears welled in my eyes and I forcefully held them back.**

**I was yanked up by my hair and slapped across my bruised cheek.**

**I whimpered as I stared into his cold chocolate brown eyes.**

"**You are late." His Russian accent was full of angry venom.**

**I shivered and tried not to cry I know what happens when I cry and God knows I don't want to witness that punishment again.**

**He then pushed me onto the couch tearing off my clothes leaving me in my bra and underwear. **

**My body wasn't beautiful, sure it was lightly tanned and curvy but hideously decorated in cuts and bruises the one he's caused. He cuffed my wrists to the pole that was next to the couch.**

**He squatted down my height. "You whore you should've known better than to be late."**

**I nodded. "Dimitri I tried-"  
He scoffed. "Tried? **_**Tried**_**! That's not **_**good enough**_** Rosemarie. Your punishment is that you starve for three days but you will have water." He then smirked and placed a water jug next to me. "That's if you can reach it."**

**With that Dimitri walked out the house locking and closing the door behind him... **

**Once I heard his truck leaving I finally let my tears out and cried until I couldn't no more.**

**I wanted to escape this life to be away from **_**Dimitri**_** but no matter how hard I tried Dimitri **_**always finds**_** me... Someday…maybe…I will escape this.**

_**Author's Note: I wanted to do something different. And I'm sorry if you hate Dimitri in this story…**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think about this?**_

_**Ideas welcomed! :D**_

_***You WILL be given credit if I use it,* **_

_**Thank you Lovelies Fanfic People. **_


	2. Chapter 2

A DIFFERENT LOVE STORY CHAPTER 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: A little background for this story is that Rose is 21 in this story and Ivan is 23 (doesn't really act it.)**

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY! RICHELLE MEAD DOES!**

**Ivan POV**: Rose lied. She told me she'd meet me again… but that was three days ago.

I shouldn't be waiting on a woman I should be finding me that right girl!

My parents even threatened that if I don't find anyone soon that they will set me up with someone.

Anyway, here I am at the park sitting on a bench looking at my IPad playing Temple Run.

I signed. I did - _no do _miss Rose even though I really didn't know her…

It is strange to bond with a stranger after a few hours.

I got up ready to leave the park. I guess I won't see Rose again. I just hope she's okay…

**~~~A Different Love Story~~~**

**Rose's POV**: Three days of torture and embarrassing bathroom breaks. I was still on the couch my muscles aching and crying to be in a tub of warm water.

My water jug was fully gone the sun had evaporated it and it's a wonder how I'm still alive _especially_ without a nibble of food _even_ a crumb!

These three days Dimitri has been taunting me with food as he ate and drinked in front of me.

Dimitri was at work now and wouldn't be here for another hour…

I sat up right on the couch and winced my body ached badly and it didn't help when I pulled the chains on my wrists.

How did things go so wrong? Dimitri never was this way.

I signed sadly as I remembered how the way it used to be… when me and Dimitri were happy together…

**(FLASHBACK BEGINS!)**

_We were high school sweet heart since freshman year he was very nice and all I couldn't have asked for better._

_Then in senior year we broke up – he broke up with me- and I was heartbroken._

_He broke up with me the very same day I gave him my virginity. I wasn't Dimitri's first…_

_Before he met me he dated those slutty girls; Tasha Ozera, Avery Laser and Camille Conta. _

_At first I didn't want to date Dimitri because of that but he was so nice so I gave him a chance…_

_Anyway back to where we broke up, I was heartbroken and began hanging out with my friends, the ones I really didn't really socialize with. Adrian Ivashkov. We dated the remainder of the school year and somehow Dimitri heard by his friends that Adrian and I had sex. We only did five times…_

_Then the next day Adrian didn't come to school we heard he was getting home schooled and he broke up with me. Dimitri begged me to go back with him I didn't want to… then he told me he'd loved me. It sounded so beautifully like he actually meant it. And I went back with him._

_That's when he became; severely jealous, possessive, and cruel._

_And I dealt with that for three years now…_

**(END OF FLASHBACK!)**

**~~~~~A Different Love Story~~~~~**

Right now here I am standing weakly off the couch finally free from the cuffs.

My wrists are bloody, badly bruised and purple.

I didn't waste no time standing here I quickly-as I could- ran to my room- the attic- and grabbed a prepared backpack that I had already ready for last month.

Once I had it I quickly ran downstairs and out the house slamming the door. With that I ran away. I was free. For now.

**~~~A Different Love Story~~~**

**Dimitri POV: **I decided to park my truck in the back drive-way as I got out I heard my front door slam shut.

I smirked. Rose escaped and she thinks that she is _**free**_ for now.

I will give her time to enjoy her vacation and when I find her _**she'll regret being born.**_

_**Author's Note: **_**0.0**_** uh oh what does Dimitri have planned for Rose?**_

_**Can Rose out smart Dimitri for once? And poor Ivan will he ever see Rose again?**_

_**Please tell me what you think ideas are always welcomed and if I use them you will be given credit.**_

_**Bye Bye Lovely Readers!**_


End file.
